Tell Me Lies
by xxANilsaxx
Summary: Sometimes it is better to had someone to lie, because the truth hurt to much. ShiraishiXOC -Edited-


There's some reason why I choose Shiraishi. First, he's my favourite! XD Second, seems like Shitenhouji doesn't have the spotlight at all! This can't be! I like them! Put that aside, enjoy!

I don't own Shiraishi Kuranosuke and the song. Still, I want to own something. There, I own my OC, Miyabi.

The song: Tell Me Lies - Ashley Tisdale

* * *

><p><em><span>It's <span>__in __your __eyes,__feelings __can't __be __disguised__  
><em>_'Cause __the __truth __makes __me __want __you __to __tell __me __lies_

"We're here."

I turn to him. I give him a smile, a fake one. I know he know, impossible for him not to notice the fake smile plastered on my face. We've been together for six months already!

"Thanks for walking me home." I'm not quite sure why I thanked him, we already done this almost everyday, this is our daily routine not to mention he IS my boyfriend, yet it feels different now.

He just smile at me. Slowly, he lift up my chin and leans closer to me. Before he close his eyes, I can see it. The look in his eyes that I love the most is no longer there. As our lips brush against each other, feels like thousand of needles piercing in my heart. I pushed him slowly.

"I better go inside before aniki start to be in his 'worry-mom' mood." He chuckled. A force one, I know.

I close the door and look outside from the window. He is still there, looking down at his feet with his sad face. There, it settled then. That will be our very last kiss.

* * *

><p><em><span>My <span>__biggest __fear __is __crying __oceans __of __tears__  
><em>_I __would __rather __you __not __be __so __sincere_

As I lie down on my bed, the things that happen keeps playing in my head. The things that happen before he walks me home. The things that happen on our date. The things that cause the tension in our relationship.

(Flashback)

"_Ne, Kura-chan. I was wondering…" I stop, hesitant to say it._

"_Say, what's bothering my girl." He put his hand on mine and use his other hand to pic up his cup of coffee. He stop as he hear my question._

"_Which will you choose, me or tennis?" He put a 'are-you-serious' look, but he know I am serious. He sighed._

"_Why would you ask this question? It's…so.." He look at me. "…sudden."_

"_I know. Last week after you finished your practice, I heard Kenya asked you. If you need to choose between your girl and tennis, which one will be your choice. I know he did that as a joke, but it provoke my curiosity. And I can't help myself from thinking about it."_

"_Miyabi, you know you and tennis are two different things."_

"_But there must be one thing that you love the most." He keep silent, staring blankly at his coffee. I get the message. "You can't, can you?" I said slowly. He lift his head to look at me. "Let's go, it's getting late." I get up._

_(End of flashback)_

My tears begin to fall. How can I not notice, the look in his eyes are so different when he's with tennis and when he's with me. Now, I hate the fact that eyes can't lie. Maybe I'm too selfish to ask him to choose between me and tennis, but it's not the answer that makes me sad. I don't care even if he choose tennis over me, tennis had been with him for his whole life. He don't know what to choose, that's what hurt me. It seems like he is still confuse with his feelings, seems like he's wondering, is he really love me?

* * *

><p><em><span>How <span>__cold __could __you __be?__  
><em>_What __would __you __do __if __you __were __me?__  
><em>_I'm __better __off __if __it's __a __mystery_

I pack my things and prepare to leave the class. It's getting late, and I'm the last one to leave the class. There's a reason though, I don't want to bump into him after what had happen. I'm just to upset right now. As I slide the door open, a see a familiar figure standing in front of me. It's him.

"Let's go." He offered me his hand. I know he's trying his best to control the situation. I sighed and start to walk, ignoring him. He still followed me from behind. That awkward situation continue as we reach the gate. He breaks the silent.

"Miyabi, about yesterday.."

"No, Shiraishi." Yes, it's no longer Kura-chan. I swear I see his shocked face, but it doesn't matter. "I know it's a selfish and a stupid question. I shouldn't had ask you to choose between tennis or me." **Because the answer will give me hell.** "I just need to look in your eyes to have the answer, and I get it now."

I lost to tennis is equal to I lost my pride. I don't care if it's between me and another girl, but it's tennis, something that you surely can't marry.

"You know about my dream, Miyabi, I want to be a pro tennis player…"

"Save it, Shiraishi. I don't want to hear it." As a matter of fact, I can't bear to hear it. "Even you give me a hundred of answers, it conclude to the same thing. It doesn't chang the fact that I lose to tennis. I know it, but I don't want to hear it from you. So, just let it be a mystery. At least for me."

With that, I leave. He didn't even bother to chase after me. Maybe he know I need some time alone. It's a good thing though, if he chase me, I don't know what to do to break the awkward situation that we will face.

* * *

><p><em><span>Something's not right, love is nowhere in sight<span>_  
><em><span>I'm not ready to let go, it's my time<span>_

I was studying when I look at my phone. There are no message and call from him. Then I realize, he had never call me other than to ask me something about school and tennis. Yup, not even a call for a date. How stupid I am, how can't I didn't notice about it until now. Suddenly my phone vibrate. It's a message.

'I'll wait for you at the park at 11 o'clock. –Shiraishi'

Is he stupid? I know what he's going to say to me. He's going to give me the answer, which I already know. Even though, I still sneak out at 10:30pm to see him. It's almost 11pm when I reach the park. I saw him, he was sitting on a bench, with his back facing me. Suddenly I felt a thump. I know he want to stop our relationship. Before he even know I had arrived, I run, leaving him alone. I don't want to end this relationship, no I don't. I'm not ready yet! As I ran back home, tears keep falling from the corner of my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><span>How cruel could you be? Don't say we're through least not to me<span>_  
><em><span>I'm better off, leave it a mystery<span>_

"You didn't come yesterday."

I was alone on the rooftop until he came.

"I fall asleep." I lied.

"I know you're lying." He come closer to me. "You are the one who ask me the question, yet you leave me as I'm the one whose at fault." I know, it is really my fault for being too selfish. But what kind of girl doesn't care if her boyfriend doesn't love her more than anything? "And I won't leave anything without even an answer."

"I'm sorry." That's the only thing I could say.

"No, I'm sorry. After what had happen, now I realize something, thanks to you. Now I realize that…I'm still not ready for any relationship."

I stare at him in disbelief. How can he be so straightforward and make it..so easily. I know this is what he wants to tell me at the park, and this is the reason why I ran away from him. I don't want to hear he saying those things to me.

"I get it." I look down, so he can't see my teary eyes.

"Miyabi." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't play with your heart, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret this. But… about our relationship. I think it's the best for us to…"

"Stop. I know the rest." I push his hand away. "You are the one who ask me to accept you, and now you are the one who ask me to leave you." I look at him. Tears rolling on my cheek. "How can you be so cruel?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't tell me you're leaving<span>_  
><em><span>There's only so much I can take<span>_  
><em><span>It's easier if you're faking<span>_

"It's our fault." I said as I wiped my tears. "I shouldn't have accepted you, when I know you'll never be a perfect boyfriend. No, you are a perfect boyfriend, but not for me."

"I'm so sorry, Miyabi. I never thought we will end this way." I keep silent, I don' know what to say. He sighed. "I know I had hurt you, I promise I'll make it up to you. Soon, I will come back to you and everything will be back to the way it was. But for now, we can't…"

"I know!" I yelled so he will stop talking. I don't want to hear it, it hurts too much. "But please, I never hope you'll come back in my life. You're my biggest mistake, my nightmare. Still, I can't forget you that easily." I come closer to him and hold his hand. "Please, just act as you're still my boyfriend. Only for today. So I will never remember about this thing."

I know it just stupid. How could I forget, I got dumped by someone who used to ask me to be his.

* * *

><p><em><span>'Cause I don't wanna know if I kissed your lips for the last time<span>_  
><em><span>Please don't say if it's so, tell my heart it's not goodbye<span>_  
><em><span>And do this one thing for me make up some stupid story<span>_

_Can we keep pretending this is not the ending tonight?  
><span>It's alright, keep your truth and tell me lies<span>_

As usual, he walks me home, hand in hand. I know he agreed to do this because he felt guilty. And this just prove that I'm really a selfish person. First, I want him to choose between me and his life, tennis. Now, just to satisfied my needs, I ask him to act as my boyfriend. I don't care, it the last time anyway. As we reach my house, slowly, I let go of his hand. To my surprise, he pulled me and kiss me deeply. After a while, he let me go.

"This won't be the last, because I'll take your heart back."

I shrugged. **You already crashed my heart.**

"It's impossible, Shiraishi." I turn my back to him. "Thanks anyway for telling me a lie."

"Miyabi, I'm not…."

"No, it is a lie, Shiraishi. It's better to keep the truth, truth hurts anyway." I walked to the door. "I love you." I said before I entered my house.

I know, it's all a lie, he will never come back to me. He'll forget me for sure and replace me with tennis. I never wish we will end like this, I rather lose him to a girl. Yet, it's tennis. "You should just tell me lies from the very beginning." I whispered. "It's for the best."

* * *

><p>This is my first time writting a fic, means my first song-fic! Hurrrayyy me XD<p>

English wasn't my fisrt language, so I might make many mistakes. Sorry for that :D Not to mention, the ending suck!

Please R&R *begging*. As I told you, this is my first time. Please be nice to me, but any critics are welcomed!


End file.
